Spin Stabilized Impulsively Controlled Missile (SSICM) was conceived as a low cost non-nuclear ground to air interceptor of very high speed targets such as offensive missiles. It was also conceived to achieve very small miss distances. The key feature that permits a small miss is the extremely fast maneuver response time. The fast response time is achieved by employing liquid pulse motors which produce a quantum change in lateral velocity in 0.004 to 0.008 seconds. The amplitude of the quantum velocity change is maximized by keeping the vehicle weight down. Weight has been minimized by the following techniques.
a. Spin stabilization eliminates the need for an autopilot, aerodynamic control surfaces, control surface actuators, control accelerometers, and associated power supplies.
b. The body mounted sensor eliminates the need for stabilization gimbals, stabilization gyros, resolvers, and associated structure and power supplies.
The SSICM guidance and control scheme utilizes the outputs of a wide beamwidth semiactive RF sensor, a precision roll attitude reference, and control grade pitch, yaw and roll rate gyros to derive high quality homing guidance information. This system, when combined with a spinning and fast responding interceptor, provides the capability to intercept incoming ballistic reentry vehicles with very small miss distance.
The SSICM missile can be used to defend Minuteman, MX or tactical missile sites. Conventional homing missiles require gimbaled seekers, attitude control systems, and generally use time consuming aerodynamic maneuvers to control miss distance. SSICM uses impulsive maneuvers derived from liquid pulse motors, and is capable of producing very small miss distance because of its fast response.